voaudatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
06212089 EOD A-Papa
689 SP Kat and St St: What's this about? SP: We had conjured a bet on if you'd arrive or not, and regardless of your opinions on our pressing matters I have someone who requests your unique skill set. St: As in "we", you mean her? Kat: I didn't present myself here to be patronized by the likes of your temper. You know fair and well why I'm here. St: You need me. You need me to do something you can't do directly, or something that I'm destined to do. Kat: As always, now I'd like you to look at this here. St: These are letters? Kat: I need you to do what you can to find a greater meaning in these realms, think of it like a little adventure. St: And why should I care? Kat: You won't, that is until you've made experiences there that will change your mind. St: Aether plane, Tamriel, and one blank? Kat: Keep all three of those with you very close, and I'll show you a means of moving back and forth. From there to back here in perfect time synchronicity so you don't go cloning yourself by milliseconds in difference, now. St: And if I refuse? Kat: Either you go there or you'll wake up there by my hand if you'll be so stubborn! SP: We both have a more pressing matter I believe you'll take a liking to in familiarity before you must embark on these quests of your purpose. St: What would you possibly have to offer me with that would peak my interest. SP: To bring about the end of The Foundation. St: Go on. SP: The more they exist, the more they interfere with my study. I had thought I could outlast them and their outreach, but within recent weeks they have proven to me that this feat may be impossible and quite possibly other notable figures of outside their reach but rather inside their influence may cooperate with my interruptions of their work. This would dissipate some tension and allow my influence to either spread throughout or remain undetected. St: And what of this? Kat: Well within this month we may actually have a more likely shot of getting help in shutting down The Foundation. Either by having us slip right in or by having an army, the classic "stealth is available" option. St: You both would know what I'd prefer. SP: I leave this option to you, as you'd also have preliminary inquiries to either likely if not certain outcomes. St: Yeah, either there's chaos hidden within the incident we cause or it becomes viral. The latter potentially causing backlash. SP: Ahh with what I have in mind there will be no one left capable to, erm, object. St: And we have to do it because it would be irresponsible to have a god shut down mortal matters simply because The Foundation is vulnerable recently? Kat: Ha ha ha, I love this little girl. My knight in shining armor. St: If that's what you call me, then I could just try and fight you for fun. Kat: Oh even better, and then still I'd let you win. You can't kill me, not even for a second of respite. St: Hmph, then I suppose I'll just use what left of violent means of justice being a vigilante against The Foundation. Kat: I do love when your mind shifts as you step in the courtroom. It's almost like seeing you in your old times, thinking that if you do the right thing by the means of the law that it's doing the world a service. St: Maybe someday I could relax back to how happy I was, but if it were so then I'd also expect that we'd be able to fly and that animals could talk. Kat: Your nihilistic tendencies amuse me so. SP: Oh calm yourself, with what nuances exist I may infer that your prying will, suffice to say, turn our friend here against herself again. We wouldn't want her crying as she bludgeons herself against my immaculate walls now would we? Kat: Right, you selfish hypochondriac. St: How am I to live forever anyways, sometimes even suicide becomes nothing. Kat: You will silence yourself on such matters, search for therapy from those close to you. I am here to advise you, and you will not fade away so long as I need you. Now, let us embark. : end Category:Bypassed Files